Seperated
by ZivaCullen623
Summary: Alice and Bella becme orphans at age 10. They are seperated at the orphanage. 5 years later they meet up and help each other live.
1. Disaster Strikes

**Chapter 1**

**Disaster Strikes**

**Bpov**

My twin Sister Alice and I were identical except for our height. Alice went up to about my shoulders. Our personalities could not be more different. She was always happy and hyper, loves to shop, graceful, and loves to be the center of attention. Me on the other hand didn't smile that often, was calm, most clumsy person alive, and hated surprises and attention. We were jumping up and down on our beds listening to the radio and singing along to Kelly Clarkson songs. We were ten years old and so blissfully ignorant. We were home alone for the first time; little did we know it would also be our last. There was a knock on the door so we followed mom's instructions. We looked through our window were you could see our front door. There was a police car outside so me and Alice ran downstairs and opened the door. Alice and I were twins but I had always acted as the oldest. "Is this the Swan residents?" "Yes." I tried to sound as confident as possible. "I have some very sad news…"

**Apov**

Bella and I were finally home alone!!! We were jumping up and down listening and singing very badly to Kelly Clarkson songs. I looked at Bella and her jet black hair that went down to her waist, her deep chocolate brown eyes. Of course mine were the same. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door. We looked out the window and saw a police officer. We opened the door. "Is this the Swan residents?" "Yes." How can Bella be so confident I am scared senseless? "I have some very bad news, your parents are dead.""What." My voice was a whisper. "They were killed in a car accident please go and back four outfits a toothbrush and two pairs of shoes, nothing else. I am taking you to Victorian orphanage in New York." With that I knew that it was true, through everything I would always have Bella…. Right?


	2. Gone

**Chapter 2**

**Gone**

**Bpov**

Orphanages are supposed to keep families together. Sadly this one did whatever they could do to keep families apart. It was three years later

and I still remembered the day we arrived. "Listen up squirts. I am Victoria and I run this place. The little one over here will be in group B and you

will be in group A take your stuff to your rooms and unpack. Say goodbye now because you will never see each other again." I saw Victoria take

Alice and I was afraid. Next she came for me. "You come with me." I nodded and followed her. There she cut my hair up to my shoulders and died

it a dark brown. "No one will adopt you and your sister, now scram." I quickly ran to my room and shut the doors. I looked at the nine other girls.

Eight of them were crowded around a bed applying makeup. The other one was on her bed reading. I quickly took the empty bed next to her. "Hi

I'm Bella. Bella Swan." She looked up surprised that someone was actually talking to her. "A-Angela Webber." "I would much rather read then

applying makeup too." We became instant friends the other girls were bimbos and I was happy to stay clear of them. Three years later girls had

come and gone. We had a full room just like when I came. "Bella!" I heard Angela's voice and quickly Ran back from the bathroom to their room.

There was Angela crying. (Present time) "I-I'm being adopted." "That's great Angela you're finally getting out of here! You deserve it so much

more than anyone else here." "I want you to come with me right now and meet my new family. Another girl is getting adopted too" "Okay

Angela." "With that we each grabbed one bag and raced to the front door. "I'm going to miss you Angela." When we pulled away I saw the other

girl. Her hair was jet black and very short and spiky. She had brownish blue eyes. "Ali" "Bells." "I'm getting adopted." "I have missed you so

much." With that I waved goodbye to my two favorite people. Life is hell giving her back then snatching he back. I looked up but she was gone.

**Apov**

It had been three years since I arrived at my own personal hell, the orphanage. I had blocked off all memory of my first day but it sometimes came

surging back. How Victoria had slapped me so many times, how my hair had been cut ragged and short and how I managed to style it, the

colored contacts, loosing Bella. You could see why I blocked these things. The only thing that I didn't block was him, Jasper Whitlock. He had

blonde hair that was wavy a little bit above his ears, golden eyes that sometimes turned black depending on his mood. He had come a day before

me. He left three days later. I concentrated on my chores. I needed to forget everything. I needed to realize that I am not going to get my life

back. I'm not going to get Bella she's gone. "Alice, Victoria is looking for you." Ugh I hated Lauren; she always had a smug annoying smile on her

face. She hated how I was so much prettier than her. I had made no friends at the orphanage. I quickly ran towards Victoria's office. Once every

four months she left a box in our room full of clothes. Each girl picked three outfits. Right now I was wearing dark wash torn and tattered, a pink

top, and my apron. I knocked. "Enter." "Good afternoon Miss. Victoria." "Oh shut up you little pipsqueak. Your getting adopted, go get packed and

be at the front door in five minutes, You can have one of your little friends come with you. Now get out of my sight. I was packed in a minute and

raced downstairs. As soon as I got there two other people came. "I'm going to miss you Angela." I looked at the girl who talked. I was about up

to her shoulders; her hair was a little longer then her shoulders and was mahogany brown. Her eyes were what stopped me an endless brown.

"Ali." I gasped "Bells." We paused, "I'm getting adopted." Her only response was "I have missed you so much. With that in followed my new

guardian, James. When I looked back Bella was staring at the ground. With that I was gone.


	3. Screams

**Chapter Three**

**Screams**

**Bpov**

Two years later and I was still here. The day Alice and Angela had left Victoria had told me to back my stuff and move into the boys dormitory. When I got there they all stared at me. "What are you doing here." "Victoria moved me here to make space for others." "We are going to need to quiz you and see if you can enter the brotherhood." "You mean like friends. I had one friend before and she's gone." "We are going to ask you ten questions. By the way I am Chris this is Adam, Drew, Ryan, and Matt." "Bella." "Okay Bella first question..." They had drilled me on sports asked about my makeup situation. I got into the brotherhood. Two years later we had one more boy join but no one left, his name was John. "Yo Bella me and John got an idea." I was dresses in Guy clothes Alice would have been so disappointed. "What is it Chris?" "We should start a band. I play drums, John plays guitar, and Matt plays piano. They have already agreed. Drew, and Ryan will audition to be lead singer and you can be band manager. ""What about Adam?" "He said he didn't want anything to do with this." "Smart boy." "What did you say?" "Why can't I audition for lead singer I can also manage and write songs?" "Okay but auditions are now." "Chris" "Yeah Bells." "Do you ever stop being stupid?" "No, now COME ON" First up was Ryan; this ought to be good I have heard him sing before, not pretty. _Twinkle twinkle little star. _So high didn't seem possible. I twitched. "MAKE IT STOP" they all stared at me. "NEXT." WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND AN ESQUISTET HANUKAH. "NEXT PLEASE." My turn, I decided to do a song me and Alice wrote that night we were home alone. We each wrote a bit about each other. We bended it to make it seem like a guy likes a girl.

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing  
With a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

"That'sall I need to hear you're hired." "That's because girls can do anything guys can do but we do it in heels." "You're not wearing heels." "NOT THE POINT CHRIS"

Apov

So cold, freezing. "LET ME OUT OF HERE." "Not until you agree to give me what I want." "N-Never." Confidence was never my strong point. "Then you leave me no choice." He knocked me on the head and I could feel him tracing my body like every night before for the past two years. I had been a slave and toyed with too many times and rapped just as many. Bella I need you now more than ever. We lived in the forest of the town of Forks. The only house that was near was abandoned. No one heard my screams.


	4. The Cullens

Disclamer-

Me- I do not own twilight Stephine Meyer does, Sean Kingston owns fire burning, and Kate Voegele owns 99 times a moment of silence

(a moment of silence later)

Me- LETS EAT CAKE

I would like to thank **aracelicullen24 **for being the first person to add my story to their favorites.

**This will be one of my last updates for awhile. Because school is starting soon and before that I am going to my grandma's house where 1)doesn't have internet connection 2) NO COMPUTER the next chapters will be what I can get done tonight ): **

Chapter 4

Rpov

Esme has decided to adopt again, and this time really adopt. When she got Jasper he was a vampire in an orphanage but this one would be human. I remember the day she told us I was happy then pissed. "Okay everyone I have an announcement to make. We are going to adopt a human child. We will have a vote on the gender. The people whose vote isn't going to happen get to go to the orphanage and pick out the child. Write your name and the gender you want the child to be." Esme and I both wanted a girl. Carlise, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward wanted a guy. This is exactly why we need a girl, almost even numbers! We are FINALLY at the orphanage. "Hello you must be the Cullens. I am Victoria I run the orphanage." I really didn't like her. Jasper was at this orphanage and she is CRUEL. She broke her hand trying to beat Jasper. "I am Esme and this is my daughter Rosalie." "Hello have you decided the gender." "We want a boy preferably around 15 years of age." I rolled my eyes. Esme could be old fashion. "Right this way. Some of them have formed a band and are giving a concert so you can look when their done." "Thank you." On stage were four boys. One was playing the guitar, one playing drums, on dancing, and one singing and dancing. There was also a piano on stage. We caught the end of one song and the other started, they must have written them because I had never heard of them. I realized as the singer danced that he was actually a she. "Esme I think that we can still get out girl." "I'm listening."

Bpov

I was getting ready for The Bands first concert. And yes, Chris was really stupid enough to name our band The Band. Our first song was called Fire Burning and the second was called 99 Times. I had on jeans a I'm** with stupid **(meant for Chris) and a hat with my hair stuffed in. We were ready. Half of the orphanage was there!

Somebody call 911!  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa

She get it pop it, lock it, drop it,  
That birthday cake,  
Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away  
Now take my red, black card and my jewelery  
Shawty is cool like the fire, Cool like fire

I lost myself in the music and before I knew it we were done. Our final song was 99Times. I interacted with Matt like in the song. I did kick ball chsins and other stuff in the songs.

Uh-Oh  
Uh-Oh  
So you see, you've got me back again for more  
And it seems, your song is in my head this is war  
Mystery, how I could feel you breathe me  
I was sure you would keep every promise, you would keep every word  
Well, I try to put your stories in line but it never adds up right  
_**Chorus**_  
For every 99 times, you looked me in the eye  
you looked me in the eye and swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight and you're not invited  
It's a shame you left me hanging like you did  
It was brave but it was much more foolish  
Don't you think? Don't you think?  
Cause you know I won't be satisfied till you realize  
_**Chorus**_  
These things are so typical  
These things are unforgivable  
I'm gone and you're invisible  
Don't let me catch you followin'  
Don't ask cause I'm not offering  
You caused enough of my suffering

When we were done we noticed the two grownups in the back watching. "CODE PURPLE COE PURPLE." That meant that there were adoptive parents. All of the boys stood at the end of their beds standing up straight. I rolled my eyes at the stupid codename and the guys faces then flopped down on my bed and pulled my I-pod out. People only came in here if they were dead set on a boy. That is why Victoria put me here. To my surprise they came to me first. "Hi darling what's your name." The woman had Carmel wavy hair, the girl next to her was tall and blonde, and they both had golden eyes. "B-Bella put you must have some mistake I am a girl not a guy." "We know darling that's we want you. We voted and the rest of our family wanted a boy, so we are going to trick them so we are able to have you." "You mean I'm getting adopted?" "Yes sweetheart. We are going to talk to Victoria pack your bags." As soon as they were out of earshot I squealed. "Bella you, squealed. Only girls squeal." "I am a girl Chris." "Yes but you are special." "Special needs." "Hey I am trying compliment you. So who were those people?" "You guys. I am being adopted." "EKK that's great, Bellsie." "Seriously ekk Bellsie retard." "I am going to ignore that." "We have a gift for you Bella." "What is it John?" "A CD, of our band!" "Nice going Matt." "Boys stop arguing." "Sorry Bella." "Bella were going now." "Bye guys." "Miss you Bella." "Bye Bells." " see you soon." "What about the band." "Ryan can't replace you." "Love you Bells." With that I left straight out the front door to start my new life as a Cullen.


	5. Breaking Free

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I was on vacation for two weeks then hung out with my cousin. School starts on Monday so I am making the most of what's left of summer. When school starts I won't be able to update every day, only on weekends if I'm lucky. During the week I will write chapters in m y notebooks type then post. **

Alice POV

I was cold so gold. James had walked in his aura alone chilled the room. "Alice I am going to try something don't worry it won't hurt." I closed my eyes as he did the usual. Caressing, punching, slapping, and raping. I was handcuffed to a metal post. At the time he usually leaves I opened my eyes, he didn't leave. Instead he bit my neck then fled the room. I suddenly put two and two together. He was cold, fast, blood red eyes. James was a vampire. Suddenly the pain took over and I realized that I was becoming one too. I wanted to scream out in pain, beg. But I wouldn't give him satisfaction. I held it in for what felt like weeks but in actuality was only three days. When my eyes fluttered open he wasn't there. I quickly yanked my hand breaking the handcuff. Before he came back I broke through the walls and ran into the woods and as far away as my legs would take me. I had a pain in my throat. Blood, I needed blood. Suddenly my eyes glazed over and I saw him. Carlisle Cullen attacking a dear, not a human. Three elk later the pain went away. My eyes glazed over once again. I saw the man again and six others. Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and my Bella. She was adopted by vampires she might as well have died in the orphanage. Then I noticed her eyes, the brown that made me squealed. My Bella was still human. These Cullen's lived in the place where I was now. Forks, Washington. I would go to high school with them, win them over, and protect my Bella. For the first time I felt something strange bubbling up inside of me. Hope, I hadn't felt it in a while. While I was in that dark windowless room all of my hope was lost. I had found it and wasn't letting go.

**So the girls will be reunited who will fall in love? Who will break up and in the end will anyone make up? But all of that isn't for another couple chapters. Keep reviewing, they encourage me. I am going to post a poll. Should Victoria be a vampire or human? One way she will definitely come back and the other she probably wont. Sorry for the short chapter it was more to move everything along to where I needed it to be. Again sorry if I don't update enough I do sports two shows bat mitzvah training can't do math for my life am in honors language arts and honors French. In other words I am busy so please be patient and review, they make me happy.**


	6. Bella

**I am going to an old Hollywood party and got a really cute black dress. The polls should be up so keep an eye out. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I was finished with it and then word just closed and the chapter wasn't saved!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer – Je ne posséder pas Twilight (I don't own twilight)

Bella POV

I looked around in awe. The house was beautiful, the family was beautiful, and everything but me was beautiful. My brown hair wasn't dyed; Victoria had washed out my black dye instead. I wore glasses when I didn't need them, my hair was stringy from suffocating under a hat for two years, and I wasn't exactly great at making friends. I was a dork. The rest of the family other then Rosalie and Esme would be back tonight. I wouldn't meet them until tomorrow. Today was both Alice and my birthday, also the date she got adopted. I had told Esme all of that except for it being my birthday too and had permission to grieve in my room, until tomorrow. Esme brought up dinner and it was delicious. She had made my favorite, Alfredo pasta with chicken. After dinner I did the same exact thing I did last year, composed a piece about Alice. I had a million ideas but none of them were right. Finally I remembered the carefree days and the worst day of my life and began to write. I heard the door open just as I was finished.

"_Were five years old,_

_It's getting cold,_

_you've got a pink coat on_

_I hear your laugh,_

_And look down smiling at you_

_we run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch,_

_And the tractor rides, Look now -- the sky is gold,_

_I hug you and we fall asleep,_

_On the way home  
I don't know why all the trees change in the fall,_

_I know you're not scared of anything at all _

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away,_

_But I know I had the best day, With you today_

_  
I'm thirteen now,_

_And don't know how you can be gone  
I come home crying _

_And wish for you to hold me tight I grab my guitar_

_  
And I run and run_

_Until I found a town, _

_Far enough away_

And I walk and window-shop  
Until I forgot your name

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to  
instead of you  
I wish I was laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the worst day today

I have an excellent sister  
Her strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little Alice  
Inside and out  
She's better than I am

we grew up in a pretty house  
And we had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video  
I found from back when I was three  
Dadm set up a paint set in the kitchen  
And you're talking to me

It's the age of princesses and pirate ships  
And the seven dwarfs  
Alice is smart  
And she's the prettiest princess in the whole wide world

Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side  
Even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine

And I didn't know if you knew  
So I'm taking this chance to say  
That I had the best day  
With you today

_  
_I love you Alice." I cried and cried and fell asleep with Alice on my mind.

Edward POV

We had just got back from hunting, as soon as I stepped into the house I smelled the human, Freesia. "You didn't." "Oh but dear brother we did." The human was a girl. "Her name is Bella." Then Emmett took over. "I don't care what her name is I wanted a little brother." "Can it Emmett." "I am very disappointed in you Rosalie." "W-WHAT!!! Esme did it too." "Rosalie." "But you guys will love her; she plays sports, video games, and is a total tomboy!" "You guys she'll be good for us." _What's she thinking Eddie boy.___I rolled my eyes_**, **_I tried to listen to her thoughts, nothing. "I can't read her mind. " Emmett's eyes widened. "I'm in." "So am I." Carlisle was the deciding factor then we heard it, a voice singing. "She composes please Carlisle me and Rosalie really need this, she's our second chance." "I'm in." "YES we get to keep her, we get to keep." "HEY , what about me." "Edwardo, when are you going to learn, no one really cares what you think."Touché Emmett.

Jasper POV

As soon as I stepped into the house I smelled her. My singer. Her scent was much more powerful then Alice's. Then I realized she wasn't a guy. I tuned in just in time to hear Esme. "Her name is Bella." Hmm, Bella, a name fit for an angel. No Jasper, Alice think of Alice and only Alice. "I can't read her mind." Both me and Emmett's eyes widened. "I'm in." "So am I" I was not passing this up we were all dancing around and jumping. Then I heard her, a voice of the angel playing and singing with her guitar. Alice, I knew who this girl was, Isabella Marie Swan. Alice's sister I smiled until I heard her cry. Angels shouldn't cry, no one else noticed. I heard her whisper one word before giving into sleep. "Alice." We would find her, together.

**Again, sorry about the wait. So here is what's happening. Jasper is falling for Bella while he is in the delusion of still liking Alice, Emmett is thinking of Rosalie in ways, Esme and Carlisle are being Esme and Carlisle while Edward is creating an evil plan to get Esme of his back about not finding love so that Jasper would be the only one alone. Remember to vote on my polls!**


	7. Vampire

**Two updates in one day! You guys owe me BIG!!**

Disclaimer-

I don't own twilight or Oreos WHY CRUEL WORLD or Taylor swifts best day from last chapter which I made some changes to, the song.

Alice POV

It was summer. Summer was supposed to mean hanging out in the sun with friends. I would never be able to feel the sun's heat on me again in public. Bella had been with the Cullen's for three weeks. She had beaten Emmet at video games constant times played guitar with jasper and he got her hooked on Wuthering Heights. She cooked with Esme, talked with Carlisle, gossiped and shopped with Rosalie. She was happy so I was. My eyes glazed over Bella at camp, her and Edward, me and Jasper, then all of the sudden me and Edward Bella crying Jasper chasing her. I woke out of my vision and all I could think of was Jasper and me. They were going to tell Bella about camp in ten minutes. She was going to freak out in a very Bella fashion I leaned back to watch the show.

Bella POV

"Bella come here for a minute." "Coming." I ran downstairs only tripping three times. I heard Emmett's booming laugh. "Shut up Emmett." "Bella you know about mythical creature's right." I didn't answer. "Well us Cullen's we are..." "VAMPIRES." "EMMETT MCARTY CULLEN" "Sorry Rosie." "OMG THAT IS SO AWESOME and I kind of all ready knew." "How." I looked around to see who had talked; who I saw surprised me, Edward. "Well there was a guy at the orphanage who told stories about cold ones and you guys fit. Yes I know you don't eat people, have good hearing, stay the same age forever, have golden eyes, ice cold skin, don't sleep, and have vampire speed." "There is something else. You will start school a month after us, you will pretend not to know us, and you will go to camp for the next six weeks at camp Longwood. Now that everything is settled the rooms are ready will we start with Carlisle then me then Emmett then Rose, Jasper, Edward, and end with Bella." I ran up to my room crying. Everyone saw their special rooms and was excited about them. I heard the door open and someone sit down on my bed. "Bella, I know about Alice." I looked up and saw Jasper and everything clicked. A picture had fallen out of Alice's pocket of him when he had left, he knew Ali. He held me in a hug while I cried my eyes out over missing my family for six weeks, and the loss of my sister. While I was crying two more people came in undetected. "Man that girl can cry." "Shut up Emmett." I felt Rosalie's arms around me and I stopped crying and sat up. "We'll tell you our stories if you tell us first. Deal. "My name was Rosalie Lillian Hale. My life was perfect. I lived in the time of the great depression but it didn't bother me. My dad had a staple job at a bank. All that matters were that eyes followed me wherever I went, how my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. I was arranged to marry Royce King. I was walking home the week of my wedding; Royce and a bunch of his friends were drunk, they cornered me and, rapped me. They left me there for dead, when Carlisle found me he changed me. I avenged myself by killing Royce and his friends." "I was mauled by a bear, I was about to die when my Rose found me. She carried me all the way to Carlisle and he changed me." "Unlike the others I didn't start with the Cullen's. It was during the Civil War. I was helping the woman and children evacuate when I was heading back in Marie and her clan stopped me. They sweet talked and changed me. She was making a new born army.  
I survived long against the odds. I was unhappy; I could feel the people's emotion as I killed them. I ran away with my friend Peter and his mate Charlotte. I was wondering aimlessly, then I was meet Emmett he told me about the Cullen's and I leapt at the chance to not kill humans, to not be a monster. I ate animals as a human, what's the difference now. So here I am." I turned to look at them. They had told me everything and now it was my turn. "I had two friends in my entire life. A girl named Angela, and my tin sister Alice. At age ten I became an orphan. At age thirteen they both got adopted at the same time on my birthday. I was moved into the boy's dormitory and had n o hope of getting adopted. Some friends and I started a band, and I learned to love to dance, that's why I chose for Esme to make me a dance studio. Here I am sixteen years old as of June 23rd the day I came to live with you guys. That's my story." For the rest of the day they helped me pack and I felt like part of a family for he first time insix years.


	8. What did you do this time

**BPOV**

It was Tuesday, Camp started in a week. Were they already that sick of me? Jasper promised to continue our search for Alice while I was

away. Rose and I were currently in my room packing. "Bella what are you putting in that suitcase." "Clothes." "No you are putting guy rags. You

can pack three pairs of pants, four shirts, two pairs of shoes, a pair of PJ's, and your electronics and I will pack the rest." "B-b-but Rosie I thought

we were friends." "Best friends now go play football with the guys or listen to music or something." I raced to where I always did when I wanted

to be alone. My soundproof dance studio. It had different platforms holding a piano, guitars, violin and two platforms and the floor where I dance.

I asked Esme to make sure it was soundproof, three of the walls were made entirely out of mirrors, and it was perfect. I quickly put in the

instrumental version of a song I wrote called Outside Looking in. As I danced I freed my mind. I was going to miss not having my dance studio for

a whole six weeks. When school started I would wait a month to go. That way people wouldn't think that I was related to the Cullen's. When I

asked why, Rosalie was the one to answer me. "Because, people are usually afraid of vampires. They think that I'm a bitch because I'm pretty,

that Emmett's mean because he's buff, that Jaspers emo because… well I don't really know why on that one and people find Edward intimidating."

I sighed. I heard applause and blushed. "Bella, wow you're amazing." I heard Jasper's voice and turned around. "I thought I locked the door."

Yep that was my brilliant reply. "You didn't, Esme says to shower and come down for dinner." "Okay tell her I'll be right down." I ran to my room

and quickly jumped in the shower. The hot water felt good on m and I was in there for a good half an hour. When I got out there was Rose sitting

on my bed. "I'll be right down huh?" I shrugged my shoulders, "The magic of the shower can't be rushed." She laughed and handed me some

clothes. "Rose these aren't my pajamas. "I took the liberty of burning all of your guy clothes you didn't pack." "ROSALIE LILIAN HALE WHAT THE

F**K DID YU DO." She sighed and talked like she was explaining to a two year old. "I. Burned. Your. Hideous. Clothes." I could see the smile

playing on her lips. "GET OUT." I changed into the pink shorts and the purple tank top and sighed. "I HATE YOU ROSALIE." "I TAKE THAT AS A

COMPLIMENT." I sighed and flopped face down on my bed. I walked over to my CD player and put in The Band CD. This was the first time I was

listening to the CD. I instantly relaxed as I heard Chris's voice fill the speaker. "This one's for you Bella." I listened as each of the guys played a

song for me, then all of the band's songs came on and the stereo played Fire Burning. I heard a knock at my door. "If you're not Rosalie come in

." "Hey Bella." "Hi Jasper." "Esme asked me to come up and give you some dinner, and I managed to salvage some things from Rosalie's fire." He

had saved my favorite shirt, my sneakers; the, I'm with stupid shirt with the picture of Chris on the back, and a pair of jeans. I tackled him in a

hug then quickly got up embarrasses. "Sorry Jasper." "It's okay Bella you're my sister." "Jasper, can I call you Jazz." "Sure. I can tell there's

something else you want to tell me, empathy remember." I laughed when he tapped his head. "Do you want to hear a song for Alice?" "Of course

Bella." As I played him Best Day I lost myself in memories and was soon sobbing in Jaspers arms. "It's going to be okay Bella were going to find

her." I managed to choke out one word "promise." "Promise." With that I fell asleep in Jasper's arms.

RPOV

I was helping Bella packed and looked into her suitcase. "Bella what are you putting in your suitcase?" "Clothes." "No you are putting guy rags.

You can pack three pairs of pants, four shirts, two pairs of shoes, a pair of PJ's, and your electronics and I will pack the rest." "B-b-but Rosie I

thought we were friends." "Best friends now go play football with the guys or listen to music or something." I watched her run to her dance studio

like always. I smiled as I heard the music start up. Bella had a wonderful voice. Bella asked Esme to make the dance studio soundproof. Esme

made it soundproof to human ears but not ours. Without Bella there I was done in ten minutes. I looked through her closet and took out all of her

guy clothes brought them to a pit outside and burned them, after ten minutes I put out the fire. When I got close enough I heard Bella. "Okay tell

her I'll be right down." I picked out a pair of pajamas and waited on her bed for half an hour. "I'll be right down huh." She has such a pretty

blush. "The magic of the shower cannot be rushed." I handed her some good, pajamas. "Rose these aren't my PJ's." "I took the liberty of burning

all of the guy clothes you didn't pack." "ROSALIE LILIAN HALE WHAT THE F**K DID YU DO." I sighed and talked like I was explaining to a two year

old. "I. Burned. Your. Hideous. Clothes." I knew she could see the slight smile on my lips. "GET OUT." I ran out silently shaking with laughter. "I

HATE YOU ROSALIE." I smiled. "I TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIMENT." I heard her groan into her bed and smiled, she would forgive me.

JPOV

Rosalie was evil. She had burned all of Bella's clothes that she liked. When Rosalie left the fire I poked around and saved some things for Bella. As

I heard the music start in Bella's dance studio I smiled. "Jasper darling, can you tell Bella to take a shower then come down for dinner?" "Sure

Esme." Edward glared at me, he felt, well I can't put it in words, but like I was interfering with something. I shoved it off, he's Edward, enough

said. I opened the door and watched her until the song was over, she was so graceful while she danced, but she was a little, okay, a lot, clumsy

when simply walking. When the song was over I applauded, she blushed. "Bella, wow you're amazing." "I thought I locked the door." "You didn't,

Esme says to shower and come down for dinner." "Okay tell her I'll be right down." I played video games for an hour, then I heard it. "ROSALIE

LILIAN HALE WHAT THE F**K DID YU DO!" Rosalie sighed and started explaining like you did to a two year old. "I. Burned. Your. Hideous. Clothes."

I knew that Rosalie probably had a slight smile on my lips. "GET OUT." Rosalie ran out silently shaking with laughter. "I HATE YOU ROSALIE." She

smiled. "I TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIMENT." I turned to her. "I think you might have taken things too far Rose." She shrugged "She'll forgive me." I

abandoned our talk knowing it was hopeless. I grabbed the clothes and went to Bella's room. She was listening to a new CD. I knocked. "If you're

not Rosalie come in." "Hey Bella." "Hi Jasper." "Esme asked me to come up and give you some dinner, and I managed to salvage some things

from Rosalie's fire." I handed her two shirts, a pair of sneakers, and jeans. She suddenly tackled me in a unexpected hug, she pulled back

embarrassed. "Sorry Jasper." "It's okay Bella, you're my sister." "Jasper, can I call you Jazz." "Sure. I can tell there's something else you want to

tell me, empath remember." She laughed when I tapped my head. "Do you want to hear a song for Alice?" "Of course Bella." She played me the

song she wrote when she first came here. I felt whole, no jasper, Alice, you feel this way because she is singing about Alice. As I convinced myself

I heard her sob. "It's okay Bella, were going to find her." She could only choke out one word. "Promise." "I promise." With that an angel fell

asleep in my arms. No Jasper Alice, think of Alice. As I looked down at her sleeping form, I knew that nothing could ever be the same.


	9. It all connects

BPOV

Today was the first day of camp. I waited with the rest of the Cullen's, except for Edward, at the end of their humongous driveway. I still don't consider myself a Cullen, so I can't say that it's my house. "Good luck sweetie and remember your cover story." "Hello my name is Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella. I just moved to Forks, Washington with my dad Charlie. He isn't around much, so I pretty much live alone, which I find really cool." "Perfect Bella." I hugged Esme as hard as I could. Next was Carlisle. "Now Bella, if… no, when you get injured txt or call me so I can tell you what to do okay." I nodded, and then moved onto Jasper. "Bella, I promise that while you're away that I will look for her as much as I can." "Promise." I whispered, but everyone heard anyways. "I promise." Last but not least was Rosalie; we didn't say anything before embracing each other in a hug. "Stay safe Bells, write, txt, and call every day. I love you, and you do realize that you're going to get a package about every day right."

We laughed and then let go. The bus rounded the corner and Emmett and Jasper shouldered my three duffel bags *cough* Rosalie *cough*, while I grabbed my backpack. I got on the bus and there was one other person sitting in back, I recognized the hair and screeched. "ANGIE." "Bella is that you? You look, different." I waved one last goodbye to my family and launched into my tale (leaving out the 'vampires' of course ) Once I was done everyone was on the bus and Angela introduced me to people whose names I have already managed to forget, this was going to be an… interesting, summer.

APOV

I watched the bus leave through the forest and knew that it was time for my entrance. I looked into the future and then stopped. I decided that I didn't want to know. I stepped out of the trees and ran to the front door watching my skin sparkle as I rang the doorbell. Esme answered and I talked extremely nervous. "Hi my name Mary Alice Swan, but I prefer to be called Alice…so."I bounced up and down and Esme stared at me. "JASPER" "Yes Esme?" "Come down here." I heard him before I saw him. He was quite tall around six feet. He had blonde hair and golden eyes, he sparkled. "Yes Esme." "Hi Jazzy!" He turned around slowly eyes huge, his voice coming out in a whisper. "Alice." I nodded and walked forward. "I love you Alice." "I love you Jasper." With that we embraced and I heard Esme. "After all of these years he has finally found love." I smiled and closed my eyes blissfully happy. The kind of happy that I haven't been since the day our parents left us home alone.

JPOV

After all these years I had finally found her. I decided that a couple of weeks after Bella comes back I'd be selfish and not tell her about Alice. I heard Edward snort. _Get out of my head prude. _I could sense him frowning and smiledthis was the beginning of a blissfully happy life, the kind of happy I haven't felt since I had to leave Alice all those years ago.

EPOV

I heard Jaspers plan in his head and snorted. How thoughtful_. Get out of my head prude._ I frowned and my mind started reeling. I came up with a plan. I would make Bella fall in love with me so that Esme would get off my back, and everyone would be happy except Emmett. Perfect, just the way things should be.

**Sorry again about not updating sooner. I have been uber busy with Quest, my SIX PAGED LA essay, and all the Jewish holidays. So sorry about all the fluff, but when I get more reviews it encourages me to write more *hint* *hint* *nudge* *nudge* So the plot Is forming. Will Edward end up actually falling in love with Bella? Will his trick work? Why is Bella suddenly wearing lipstick, why does Jasper have a bird named General that Alice calls Channel, and why in the world are the corndogs talking!!!!!!!!!!**

**Peace out,**

**Alicecullenrox623 **


	10. TALKING CORNDOGS

**Okay so I am starting this the day after I posted the last chapter, my parents are still in bed and I have twelve minutes until I go to school.**

**GREY'S ANATOMY SPOILER ALERT BELOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Watching Grays Anatomy, the one where George died and these random people start laughing at the funeral, I don't usually watch Grey's so I don't know their names, the rest of my family does)**

**GREY'S ANATOMY SPOILER OVER**

**Thanks to ****Reader-Rabbit93****,**** and**** Twird96****, for the awesome corn dogs idea.**

**Disclaimer- I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT Stephanie Meyer does. And Ruth Wakefield technically owns the chocolate chip cookie.**

**ENJOY or else!! ******

RECAP

BPOV

_This was going to be a… interesting, summer._

APOV

_I smiled and closed my eyes blissfully happy. The kind of happy that I haven't been since the day our parents left us home alone._

JPOV

_The kind of happy I haven't felt since I had to leave Alice all those years ago._

EPOV

_Everyone would be happy except Emmett. Perfect, just the way things should be._

BPOV

Camp is great so far! We are one week in and I have made a TON of new friends that live in Forks. I got signed up for a dance class, a cooking course, a cake decorating class, and a making the band class where I am the lead singer for my band The Band2. Oh Chris, he would have been so proud. We have five more weeks of camp and then I have a month until school. My camp is a little less outdoorsy than other camps. We have awesome food; sleep in dorm rooms, etc. Tonight my hall is playing truth or dare. There are a total of ten people including me and the two counselors. There is Jessica, Lauren, Emily, Leah, Angela, me, and the two counselors Maria and Karen. Angela, Samantha and Emily were my best friends, Leah was okay, but Jessica, and Lauren were plain bitches. I shared a room with Angela, Samantha and Emily. It is HUGE. With four beds, all lined up against the wall. Then we each have a desk, a closet, and a set of drawers. We hung up Twilight posters, and each decorated a wall. Angela's Twilight, Emily is New Moon, Samantha is Eclipse, and I'm Breaking Dawn. That is the order of the beds.

Lauren, Jessica, and Leah share a room, I feel bad for Leah, but not bad enough to switch with her. "Okay Bella, Truth or Dare." "Dare." I replied automatically, when you play with Chris he calls you a pussy if you don't chose dare. When I saw Samantha smile, very evil and creepy might I add, I was VERY nervous. "Bella, I dare you to let me, Angela, and Emily give you a makeover, which will include cutting your hair, let us do your makeup and pick up your outfit for the rest of camp including the day we go home, and to top it off you won't be allowed to look in the mirror until the day after you go home. Now come with me, Angela, and Emily while Lauren, Jessica, and Leah continue the game." I followed them into our room, changed into my robe and sat down on my bed. "Now Bella close your eyes sit down in the swivel chair and do as we say." I had never heard Angela so, menacing, it was creeping me out. So I sat there while they messed with my face for the next two hours. TWO GODFORSAKEN HOURS, what the hell can you do to someone's face for TWO HOURS. It's un-American. Next they moved onto my hair for ANOTHER two hours. My hair had been down to my waist and now I have no idea where it was now. I hadn't cut my hair in seven years!!! I felt the curling iron and mentally shuddered. "Okay Bella now change into these clothes knock on the door when you're done and we will make arrangements."I thanked god that Angela, Samantha, and Emily don't dress like sluts unlike some people who will remain nameless. *cough* Lauren and Jessica *cough*. I looked down at my clothes it was a pair of REALLY skinny jeans, and a white tank top that said Bite Me, on the front, and So I Will *SPARKLE* on the back.

"Okay guys I'm ready. " They walked in and stared. "OH." "MY.""GAWD." "Bella, you're gorgeous!!" "We are geniuses." "I put on the large black sunglasses then looked at the shoes. DEATH TRAPS! They were really, really, REALLY, high silver wedges. "NO, I am not wearing these shoes." "Put. Them. On .NOW." "Okay! Good Samantha!" "NOW" I put them on and realized I could walk! Then I feel down. They laughed and I glared, they are so nice!

APOV

OH MY GOD. Thank you, thank you, thank YOU, Samantha. Bella looks gorgeous! Her hair is all short and she's wearing girl clothes. I did a touchdown dance and Emmett walked into the room. "What's so exciting squirt got into Jaspers pants again?" Not even breaking the dance I managed to drench him in ranch dressing. I am GOOD!! "I'll take that as a no." I stuck my tongue out and danced out of the room. In five weeks my best friend is coming home, better than ever.

(This is for you Reader-Rabbit93, and Twird96!!)

BPOV

That night I feel asleep REALLY early. As I dreamed I tossed and turned. "No Rosalie, the corndogs will take over the world, shove a pumpkin-ball up your ass. MMM Corn dog GOOD. YEA the world is SAVED."

Samantha POV

I had a video camera out and we were crowding around Bella's bed, silently laughing. "No Rosalie, the corndogs will take over the world, shove a pumpkin-ball up your ass. MMM Corn dog GOOD. YEA the world is SAVED." This is SO going on YouTube!!!!!!!

**Well that's that, all is well it's Friday night and I'm writing this for you, now THAT is sad. WATCH NCIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Best. Show. EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**GOODNIGHT ALL**

**Team Jalice**

**Team Reemit (I'm on lack of sleep here)**

**Team- J (includes Jacob, which means Reneesme and Bella, includes Jasper which makes Alice)**

**Team- E (includes Emmett, which makes Rosalie, includes Edward which means Reneesme and Bella)**

**Most of all…**

**TEAM ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	11. secrets better kept

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY. My computer got a virus, then I was banned from FanFiction (I still am) then I had a TON of my friends Bat Mitzvah's to go to. I am only free on Saturday nights, and that's when I write this!!! So please be patient with me!! Trust me this chapter is FINALLY starting the plot. Okay now I can't get on my **

I couldn't believe the six weeks were finally over. I was climbing onto the bus with Samantha, Angela, and Emily. We had made shirts with the theme of the bunk, the theme was NCIS. We had each picked characters. Angela was Kate, Samantha was the director (Sheppard), Emily was Abby, and I was Ziva. We all wore skinny jeans brown high heeled flip-flops and shirts with different sayings on them; each was a quote from their character. Angela's was "Should I write these on my Palm Pilot, or crochet them on pillows?" Samantha's was "Why you...you named it after an ex-wife didn't you?" Emily's was "You're not listening to a word I'm saying. I'm pregnant, McGee. Twins. Haven't told the father yet. It's Gibbs. I know it's wrong, but something about his silver hair just gets me all tingly inside." Mine said "You were just, having phone sex."On the bus we talked and watched NCIS on our I-pod touches. We arrived at the driveway and I waved goodbye to my friends saying that I would txt them. I got dropped off at a bus stop so that they wouldn't know where I lived so they wouldn't connect me to the Cullen's. I ran as fast as I could the mile to the Cullen's. Five minutes two seconds, a record. I ran up to the door and knocked. Two seconds later the door opened to reveal Edward. I was about to say hi when his lips crashed to mine. "I'm sorry, but the first time I laid eyes on you…on the six weeks you were away. I love you Bella." "I love you Edward." For the first time in a long time I felt a bubbly feeling hope. Things were looking up. If only we could find Alice…

APOV

AWWWW. They are SO cute. I quietly squealed. "OUCH Alice." Emmett said at vampire speed. Well, what I THOUGHT was quiet!!! "ALICE YOU ARE NEVER QUIET." God Bella is SO oblivious. Well at least I'm not a stupid mind reader that doesn't know the meaning of PRIVACY. I couldn't wait to tell Bella that I was alive. I missed her, and I need her back. She's my sister and I need her. So Edward, don't go messing her up or I WILL HURT YOU!!!!! "Sure Alice, sure." Laugh while you can Eddie boy, soon you will be facing the wrath of the evil pixie. "More like Tinkerbell." AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

JPOV

When he kissed her a strong feeling came over me. It's a brother sense Jasper, you just got Alice back. Jasper so stay focused. Wow I REALLY need to stop talking to myself like this. "Yeah, you do." God. Mind readers can be SO annoying!!

EPOV

The plan was working. Stupid, but convenient human. She doesn't know, she will never know until I find someone better and dump her like the trash she is. But for now she gets that annoying Esme off my back.

**OMG Edwardo is an evil genius!!!! Now you all know the REAL Edward, and that perfect little Jasper can be mischievous also. It's always the blondes and da bronze. So, who's going to take Edward away. Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, or a mysterious person with the initials (in this story) MABS????? VOTE WITH REVIEWS!!!! I haven't gotten polls to work yet. GOODNIGHT FANFICTION!!!!!!**


	12. HALLOWEEN

**SORRY I have been trying but, you know, school. I have 5-9 play practices until the end of December five times a week, so I'm doing my best. I promise that I will try harder though. Please review and tell me if I should post another story or not, and If it should be NCIS or Twilight. I haven't figured out the whole 'poll' thing yet :)**

**Disclamer-**

**Ziva- I'm up a tree**

**Robin- CANADAOH CANADA]**

**Bella- I'M GOING TO CURL UP IN THE FOREST AND DIE**

**Alice- SHOP**

**Me- I don't own Twilight, NCIS, or How I Meet You Mother!!!**

**All- CANADA OH CANADA TREES AND FORESTS!!!!**

Bella POV

I start school today. It's officially January and I have been homeschooled and given homework by the Cullen's. I wanted to go to school and see my friends but I knew I had to wait. It was officially October 25th. I was in bed reading a book called Night World two. I had just finished dark angle when I put it down and began to daydream. Since the day I had come back from camp Edward and I became a couple. I loved him and he loved me, there was only one other thing I wanted. Alice. Jasper said that he was close. REALLY close. "Were home!" "Emmett, she could be asleep!" "Oh shut up Edwardo, go break a tree." "That was ONE time Emmett, ONE time!" I walked down the stairs and sat down on the steps watching the guys fight. "HEY!" They stopped and looked at me. "Were BACK." "I can see that Emmett." He frowned as he tried to figure out my flawless logic. His face lit up and Rosalie rolled her eyes. "What's the homework status for tonight?" Carlisle pulled some strings and I had one of them in all of my classes. (I am REALLY smart and am taking some junior classes. I'm a freshman.) "You have no biology homework; you have a jazz worksheet for music. You have a French packet. You have no Language Arts or Social Studies, but you have a math worksheet, and you took a quiz in class." 'Lay it on me." I went into the music room, and worked for the next hour. I walked out of the music room and handed my homework to Jasper. Rosalie, and Edward would let me cheat, and Emmett was…Emmett. So it was routine that I gave it to Jasper. I was close to him. We had a special bond; it started with Alice then branched off. We both loved to read, and whenever I needed advice I went to him. I always pictured having an older brother. Emmett was the playful side, and Jasper was the side you went to for advice, a win win. Rosalie was one of the best sisters I could ask for, loyal, funny, and beautiful. But she wasn't Alice. I think that when me and Jasper, her actual sibling from human years, threw ourselves to search for Alice, it hurt her, and she was turning cold. I had been going out with Edward for about three months and I was happy. I needed Alice than my life would be complete. "Bella, can you come into the living room for a second?" "Coming Esme!" I ran to the living room, only tripping once while leaving a laughing Emmett in my wake. "Bella, Halloween's coming up and I was wondering if you would like to go trick or treating." "Thanks, nut no thanks Esme, I was never a Halloween kind of girl." "PLEASE BELLA, it'll be fun." "EMMETT!!!" "Sorry Esme." "B-but what about people not knowing me?" "It's Halloween Bells, we'll disguise you." I glared at jasper, and he smirked. "Fine." "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "On one condition. I go trick or treating with JUST Rose, you know, some girl bonding time." She smiled and nodded. "AWWWWWW PLEASE BELLSIE." I rolled my eyes and followed Rosalie upstairs. "Okay, Halloween is a REALLY big deal in this house." "I gathered that." "We split into teams of two, but this year there will be three. You're not allowed to be on the same team as your mate. So I have a feeling that the teams will be you and me, Carlisle and Edward, and Esme, Emmett, and Jasper. We pick a judge each year for who as the best costumes, this year we picked Emily, and Alex the new vampires in the Denali coven we haven't meet before. We always pick a guy and girl. We are going to write things dawn so no one knows what were saying." CONFUSING!!!!!!! _ I have found out from a reliable source that Carlisle is being the Joker, Edward is being batman, Jasper is being a confederate soldier, Emmett is being a other side solider (I don't know what their called)Esme is being a ninja. I think that we should be twin old fashion princesses. I know another vampire that can make us old fashioned ball gowns. She can also make you a blond wig, and we can get blue contacts for both of us. _I nodded, and it was decided. I would have my first Halloween.

APOV

YES!!!! A project!!! I have all the material I need and am starting to sew. Bella's will be blue, and Rosalie's will be pink. They will have full skirts, I'm going all out!!!! I'm going to be trick-or-treating too!!! I'm going as a fairy!! I'm going to have to wear a blonde wig though. OH WELL!!!! Jasper says that I can tell Bella soon though. *BOUNCE* *BOUNCE* *BOUNCE* God I'm unusually hyper today!!!

JPOV

I was running with Esme and Emmett to Canada. Hey, I wanted to meet in Port Angeles or something, but no, Emmett, being Emmett, is making us run to Canada. God he is so annoying. Edward and Carlisle probably went to the meadow and the girls are most likely writing on a piece of paper!! I bet Emmett just wanted to try maple syrup. Wait until he thinks THAT one through!

EMMETT POV

WERE GOING TO CANADA!!!! WERE GOING TO CANADA!!!!!!! I am dying to try Maple Syrup, and their bacon. CANADA OH CANADA!!!!!!!! HEY I'm like Robin from How I Meet Your Mother!!!

ESME POV

WERE GOING TO CANADA!!!!!!!!!!! WERE GOING TO CANADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now watch my crazy Ninja skills. *BIRD CHIRPS* "AHHHHHH. Wait I'm a super ninja, SALAD."

**Well that wasn't random at all. OH WELL I'm a random person so I guess it fits. I am excited NCIS is on tonight, I have a How I Meet Your Mother to watch, AND NEW MOON COMES OUT IN 10 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Peace my home skillets 3**


	13. Blue eyes PLEASE READ MAJOR CHANGES!

OH MY GOD I am SO sorry, I posted a chapter for my other story and I JUST relized it I'm fixing this mistake IMMEDIATLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SORRY I had writers block and stuff so I haven't updated in a while.

Disclamer- Je ne suis pas Stephine Meyer, get a French dictionary and look it up

APOV

Today was Halloween and I was really excited, tonight I would go trick or treating and tell Bella!!!!!!!! I

have created the three costumes and they are AMAZING!!!!!!! (Pics on profile) Yesterday I got a REALLY

funny vision of a hyper Emmett, and Even more hyper (Yes it's possible) Esme, maple syrup, bacon, and

a very emotional Jasper. During Halloween I would say my name was Elizabeth. I was from the clan they

used to live with in Alaska. Jasper has been giving me schoolwork; I try to keep up with the regular class.

Twenty seconds after I hand it to him he hands it back all corrected! Stupid, ridiculously smart vampire.

EPOV

Maple syrup is GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so excited, Halloween is tonight!! Bella did the

FUNNIEST thing in school today, she……..TRIPPED!!!!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA I KNOW ITS HILARIOUS HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

JPOV

*wince* "Whats wrong Jazz?" "Emmett HA HA HA laughing HA HA HA Can't stop HA HA HA HA emotions HA HA HA HA overpowering." I ran out of the room laughing, stupid empathy power, why can't I read damn minds. "HA, see Jasper, I told you my power was cooler." I sent him a large wave of Emmett. "HA HA HA I'll HA get you HA HA HA HA foe this HA HA HA HA HA HA JASPER!!!!" Never mind, being an empath is pretty damn cool.

BPOV

"Bella, eat the broccoli." "No it's disgusting." "Will you do it for a kiss." "Hmmm okay!!!" I thought it was Edward, WRONG, I saw a piercing pair of blues eyes I leaned in and "BELLA!!!"God Everyone in this family is so weird, and has the worst timing.. "MWAH MWAH MWAH, MAPLE SYRUP WILL BE MINE!!!!!!!!" You see what I mean. Anyways, I started school FINALLY. Today is my fifth day at school; I pulled into the parking lot next to Angela's car. "Hey Bella." "Hey Ang." "I love your outfit." I looked down at what I was wearing. I had on a dark blue halter shirt, with some king of gold at the top. I was wearing short, and I mean short, denim jeans with paint splatters. I had on silver high heels, I had on diamond bangles, (which I pray to god were fake), diamond hoops, and a pink jeweled necklace. (Pics on profile) "Thanks." We walked into science which I usually had with Emmett. I had one Cullen in each of my classes, they were all pretending to be my age. I sat in my seat next to Jessica, she started blabbing, I tuned out nooding occasionally, and kept on thinking about the blue eyes in my dream that I couldn't place to a face.


	14. Alice in wonderland

BPOV

I was walking to my truck after school, today was Halloween, and for the first time in a while it wasn't raining! "Hey Bella, you doing anything for Halloween tonight?" "Yeah, I was planning on going to the Cullen party, are you going to go Ang?" "I was thinking about it, I didn't know if anyone was going and I didn't want to be there alone with the Cullen's that would be kind of creepy." "So what are you going as?" "I'm going as an Angel. How about you?" "I'm going as a princess; do you know what everyone else is going as?" "Yeah, Jessica's being a cheerleader." We both rolled our eyes at that. "But I don't know what the guys are being." 'I'll see you at the party Angela." I got in my truck and drove home. When I got there all the Cullen's were already there, standing next to Jasper and Rosalie was a girl with long blonde hair, and pixie like features. "Hi, my names is Elizabeth, you must be Bella." She had a charming smile, so I smiled back. Before I knew it she was hugging me with so much force I couldn't breathe. "Lizie can't- breathe." She let go of me quickly. "Hey, hugging Bella to death is MY job." "We can share." I decided to cut in, it was my breathe they were arguing over. "Please, one is bad enough!" We laughed and headed inside; I ran up to my room and shut the door. I poured my homework onto my bed and turned on my ihome so it blasted Girlfriend by Avril Laveighn, _Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me No way! No way! You know it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend_ Before I knew it I was dancing around and I didn't notice my door open, when the song ended I saw Jasper, Emmett, Lizie, and Rosalie by my door. "Uh, hi." I said biting my lips. "Bella, you never told me you could dance." "Well Emmett, it never came up. Rose and Jasper have seen me dance." "Whatever, were starting to get ready for Halloween!!!" God Emmet could be so energetic!" "Bellaaren'tyouexcitedIamdoyouknowwhatI'mgoingaswellyouprobablydon'tcauseIhaven'ttold !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scratch that Alice can be REALLY hyper. "Boys out, go get ready, we'll see you when the party starts!" Rosalie walked to my closet and pulled out three garment bags. "When did you put those there?" "That's not important; just tell me if you love it!" When she opened up the bag I gasped. Inside was a beautiful light blue dress, it had a full skirt and a corset like top, I immediately fell in love with it. Suddenly it was ripped out of my hands. "Good, but that isn't the costume you're wearing to the party." "What, why not?" "Silly Bella, these are for the Cullen costume contest, we wear other ones so the competitors can rip off our ideas." "Oh so what am I going as?" "You are going to be the queen of hearts from Alice and wonderland. Rosalie is a teenage Alice and I am the mad hatter!!!!!" I put on my costume and was whisked into a chair by Rosalie and Lizzie, they messed with my hair a bunch and hurt my face when they were done I looked in the mirror. I gasped. They had curled my hair so that it fell perfectly while being held back by a ruby tiara. My eyes had blue mascara and eyeliner with dark purple eye shadow. My lips were a dark red as well as my cheeks. Lizie and Rose walked out looking like supermodels. Lizzie's hair was straightened and Rose's had a couple of loose curls pinned up while the rest of her hair was wavy. The doorbell rang and we went downstairs looking amazing.


	15. OMG that actually just happened

DISCLAMER-

EM- I'm Gangster, you know you're afraid

B- (Pokes Emmett)

EM- Ow Bellsie that hurt

Me- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

EM- YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY!!!!!!!!(Vein pulsing out of forehead)

Me- Yep (While flipping through channels on the TV

EM-Oh, okay then

R- Bella, why did you poke my husband?

B- He was trying to be gangster

R- Oh, okay than

EM- Babe why (puppy dog face)

* * *

Em/R- (Making out on couch)

Me- Some people are trying to watch TV here

R- Wait, who are you?

Me- Your worst nightmare, I can make all of your hair fall out Blondie

R- 

No she can't, she doesn't own Twilight

Me- Do you want me to give you Jasper or not short stuff

(huffs) I'm not short, I'm fun sized

ME- Sure……….

A-(attacks me)

J- Pass me the popcorn

Here you go

J- (Takes bite, than spits it out) Bleech

EM- Smooth El vampiro

A-You don't own twilight, you don't own twilight

Me- But I own this story and you're not getting Jasper

A-(runs of vampire crying)

All of the Cullen's- GET OUT

**Okay just a reminder Elizabeth is Alice for now**

BPOV

All of the guests were here and the party was going great. Everyone was having a great time, the lights made the Cullen's and Elizabeth look kind of frightening, but I have a feeling they meant for that to happen. "Okay, everybody, HEY QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET." The room was immediately quiet, damn, Elizabeth's got some pipes, shoot, I'm starting to sound like Emmett when he's trying to be gangster. "Okay, now that I have your attention, were all going to pick one, and only one, partner to go trick or treating with, the group that gets the most candy wins a special prize, on your mark get set GO!!!!!!!" The groups turned out as Jessica- Mike, Ben-Angela, Lauren-Tyler, and then a bunch of people I don't know the names of all paired together, that left me, and the Cullen's. Angela sent me a worried glance and I sent her back a reassuring smile, I wanted her to be with Ben. "Okay, so Rosalie and Emmett are going together, and Edward and I are going to stay here, he's working on music and I'm doing everything else for the real party, and yes Bella that wasn't the real party." Damn, she really is good. "So, you go with Jasper." I nodded, and Jasper stood next to me. "Were gonna win y'all." I laughed I loved it when he used his accent. "Well heck yeah." He laughed at my poor attempt at a southern accent and we ran to his Raven 360(only available in Montreal or Siberia) "So, Bella how is life." "It's pretty good." I noticed that we were pulling up to a trail in the wood. "Jasper, were supposed to be trick-or-treating." "I know, but, I wanted to show you this." He hoisted me onto his back and I closed my eyes and feltthe wind flowing through my hair. As soon as he put me down, and before I opened my eyes I said "You know Elizabeth and Rose are going to kill you if you messed up my hair or makeup." "Shit." I laughed and opened up the mirror Elizabeth had given me. I pulled my ponytail out and fixed my bun back onto the top of my head and fixed my crown, I fixed my smudges and stood up. I looked around and gasped. There were lightning bugs everywhere and a bunch of flowers, Jasper was standing there smiling at my reaction. "You like it." "I-I- I love it." "Good." He held up five bags of mixed candy and I laughed as he poured it into both of our pillow cases. We just talked and a while later I grabbed his watch and gasped. "Jasper we have to be back in 10 minutes!" He pulled me onto his back and we raced back to his car and drove back to the Cullen, no, our house. As I got in the car I fixed my bun again and we went inside. We were the first to get back in. We were extremely quiet as we went back in. We still had 5 minutes and I wanted to go upstairs without Elizabeth catching me. When we walked in we saw the most heartbreaking site ever. Edward on the couch making out with Elizabeth. Right then her wig fell off and I saw the familiar spiky hair. "Alice." I croaked up, her eyes widened as she saw me and I ran upstairs with Jasper right behind me. **{A/N A- Wait, you weren't kidding when you said you weren't giving me Jasper? Me- Nope short stuff A- IM FUN SIZED}** I popped a smarty into my mouth. "We were sisters Jasper. H-h-how c-c-could she do this to me, to you. Edward is such a bastard." "I know, Bella, we need to stick together, we need to show them." I grabbed my journal and poured my soul in. (some changes to Vanessa Carlton's Ordinary Day)

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That every day he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

He said take my hand,  
while you can

_Why couldn't I see he didn't love me_

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Then I see him and her

_Together, more than hand and hand_

_Please leave me be_

_See what I see_

_You touch her_

_Like you've never touched me_

_I had to flee_

_Can't you see_

its a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he go with her  
It all seemed so real.  
and as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with her

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
like he did to me

it was a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
he was a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

"Bella, you need to wake up. Jasper is off sulking in a corner and you look dead, we need to know why." I opened my eyes, I saw Rose standing over my bed with _her_. "OUT GET OUT YOU MAN STEALING SKANK." I broke down in Rose's arm as Alice backed out with her head down. She sat me up right. "Bella, what happened." I saw the concern in her eyes, I was able to get out the story, and then she went to hunt down _them. _

J POV (A/N POOR JAZZY)

I saw them on top of each other, at a volume that only vampires could hear I whispered "Ali." She whipped her head around casing her wig to fall off. I saw the hurt in Bella's eyes and ran after her up to her room as she did the same thing I wanted to do, cry. . "We were sisters Jasper. H-h-how c-c-could she do this to me, to you. Edward is such a bastard." "I know, Bella, we need to stick together, we need to show them." I saw her grab her journal and she wrote until she fell asleep. I read it, she loved him, and that bastard used her to get Esme off his back I ran and found him in his music room with an effin smirk on his face. I went up to him and punched after each phrase. "She loved you." Punch "and you used her." Punch "you sick bastard." He tried to fight back but I didn't let him, soon enough he ran away like the wimp he is and I let him go. I went to my room and picked up a civil war book. "Bella, you need to wake up. Jasper is off sulking in a corner and you look dead, we need to know why." "OUT GET OUT YOU MAN STEALING SKANK." Bella would never yell at Rose like that, Alice must be in the room. Sure enough I saw her running past my half way opened door. Bella, what happened?" She told them what happened and my heart sank with every word. They would pay, id make sure of that.


	16. IM BACK maybe sure lets go with that

**Okay I'm so sorry but I can't continue this story anymore. I have found a new source of inspiration, and that source tells me that this story sucks. From now on I'm going to be posting one story at a time, for maximum inspiration. Well, I don't want to leave you guys totally hanging so here is the ending to Separated.**

Bella and Jasper run off and start a business called** Coach,** in New York City; they sell clothes, jewelry, bags, shoes, and everything else a fashionista needs. . Bella also got a lot of new powers two are mind reading, and controlling the weather so Bella and Jasper can go wherever they want. Of course I've never been inside that is until Rosie dragged me there. Bella and Jasper totally changed trying to hide from us. Bella now had LONG black hair with a turquoise streak in it and put in purple contacts, while Jasper had light brown hair and kept his golden eyes. Bella still wasn't a vampire. It was ten years later when we found them.

Alice hadn't stayed with Edward, it turns out that he had used her to get rid of Bella, seriously, that dudes messed up. It ended with me and Rosalie hunting him down and killing him. Carlisle still doesn't know. I really think that Bella somehow inherited Edwards's power; Rose doesn't think it's possible. I could still hear Ali at night muttering. _"Jasper, your all I had left, all I had. When I was kidnapped, and abused, all I thought of was how I was going to find you someday, and we'd be happy, fully happy." _

Well it turned out that both Alice and Edward were messed up, Alice left a year ago only leaving a note stating_, I'm finding all three of them, I will. I'm going after Edward first, he will pay for what he did to my Bella, I deserved it, but my angel didn't. Then once he's…. taken care of, or I find evidence that he is taken care of I will find my angels and explain and pray if there is a god for our kind that they forgive me. Thank you for everything, but I need to do this, for me, thank you._ Just like that Ali was gone. She came back two years later and attacked me "You. Did. My. Job. You. Selfish. Bastard." Even though I am like triple her size she pushed me down, me the one who has only lost an arm wrestling match to a newborn. Stupid Bella, little miss control. Bella forgave her sister; let's just say that there was a lot of hugging and vampire crying, well except for Bella's human crying.

It was that night that Jasper proposed saying that everything was finally right with the world, he turned her into a vampire after the wedding, they even had a little girl named Renesme. If you want to know more about that read a book called Breaking Dawn, Bells had a friend in Forks, Stephanie Meyer, who wrote a book but got it wrong and made Edward and Bella work out, so just cross out Edwards name and write Jasper, and when Jaspers name comes up cross it out and write in Alec. That's right; he's our newest veggie monster. They fell in love when the Volturi came about 'Nessie', well peace, Bells made PIE, yeah I'm a vampire, don't make me feel bad about my weight. (Runs off crying.)

**Well that's how this story ends. I've decided to leave off with a little contest. Whoever can guess whose POV this chapter was in will get a spot in my next story!!!!!!! It was a big hint too, just saying.**


End file.
